The Loves Embrace
by The Ashen Leaf
Summary: Highlord Darion Mograine has finally found someone to love. How can it be possible when they are complete opposites, right down to their occupation?


**A/N. So, to all of you reading my other stories, I apologize for not updating very recently. I've been extremely busy and unable to update. All of them will have updates soon. But here's my first Warcraft story. I hope you like it : ) **

**Darion's point of view. I'm not really sure how long it's going to be, so I'll start with one chapter and see where it goes**

I stood like a statue in the snow, thinking. Dreadfully thinking. I knew I had screwed up to even going anywhere near the Aspect's temple. Even though I had to talk to Nozdormu, I expected he'd be outside. I hadn't anticipated the fact that I would have to go up the tower. Nor did I expect to see Alexstrasza there. I had not laid my eyes on her since my… Transformation into the undead. There was no way to describe what it felt like. To be in her presence. It made me feel almost alive again. So much so, I forgot about the business I had with Nozdormu.

I shook my head, pushing the thoughts into the back of my conscious. I could hear someone walking through the snow, coming towards me. I turned around, and almost immediately, my breath had retreated from my lungs.

"Darion," she stated. I found my breath.

"Yes, Alex?" I said without looking into her eyes.

"What was it you needed from Nozdormu?" she asked me in her perfect voice. I felt speechless. Like a teenage boy talking to his first crush again.

"Oh. Uhm… Business," I stuttered. She nodded and walked off. I felt like a complete imbecile. Without even another thought on the matter, I opened a death gate and stepped through it.

Back in the tower, I sat in my room, staring at the mirror. Muttering to myself.

"We're opposites," I kept saying to myself, trying to get it through my head that she could never be mine. Exactly opposites. She gives life. As if it was her design. I'm designed to take life. Literally. It's even in my title. I sighed and laid back on my bed.

"Who couldn't love her. She's so perfect," I sighed. A knock came from my door.

"Come in," I called. The door open and in came Thassarian. He closed the door and leaned on it, ensuring no one would interrupt.

"Darion, ever since you got back from the Aspects' Temple, you have been acting strangely. What did Nozdormu say?" He asked me. I suddenly remembered why I had even gone to Dragonblight in the first place. I hadn't even talked to him. I was silent.

"You didn't talk to him," Thassarian stated. I looked at him.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"I didn't until just now," He smirked. I groaned, still not saying anything.

"Brother, something is troubling you. What is it?" he pleaded. I turned my head away. As if he needed to know my true feelings for the Life Binder.

"I ask of you, one more time, Darion. What happened?" He pushed farther. I finally gave into his pleas.

"I hadn't realized my true feelings for… One of the Aspects," was all I said. His expression grew wide.

"You have fallen in love?" he asked. I looked at him.

"So what if I have? It doesn't matter. It can't happen anyway," I groaned, standing up. I sighed and turned my back to him. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Darion, you don't know that. It always can happen. Your father would have said the same thing," he tried to comfort me. I thought on his words, but was still silent.

"She's one of the sisters isn't she, Darion? Ysera or Alexstrasza? And seeing almost no one sees Ysera, seeing she is isolated within the Emerald Dream. Your love belongs to Alexstrasza, does it not?" he asked. Wow, he was good.

"No, Thassarian. You are not mistaken at all. No matter how much I… Cherish your advice, I'd like to ask of you to quit trying to be my father, and leave me be," I said. I shrugged out from under his hand and walked back out of my door, frustrated at myself for not thinking about what my father would have said earlier.

I walked down the stairs of the tower down to the stables where Iydallus was kept alongside Dusk and Bloodmist to his left. He bobbed his head at my presence and pawed the stall.

"Patience, my friend," I cooed to him. He obviously was thrilled to see me. I walked over to the gate and opened it. He stood there, awaiting my grasp on the reins that hung down from the bridal on his snout. I slipped them over his head and mounted him, happy to be with my beloved steed again. Somehow, he knew we were headed to Dragonblight, and he took off at a sprint for the Aspect's tower to the South.

It could have taken awhile to get to Dragonblight, but even if it had, I wouldn't have cared. It gave me time to think. Iydallus slowed as we reached Dragonblight, resorting to a gentle canter through the light snow that fell and what was littered across the ground.

In the distance, you could hear the constant raging battles between the dragons that surrounded the Aspect temple.

He slowed again, staying at a fast walk. Through the light trees, I could barely make out the Temple, but I could see it. I took off my helmet and ran my fingers through my blonde hair. Iydallus stopped and bobbed his head a few times, pawing at the ground. Suddenly, he rose into the air for a moment. I gripped onto the reins.

"Iydallus, calm down!" I said to him. He whinnied once. I just looked at him. His eyes were wide. Something was heading for us, and it was unnerving him. I looked around, putting my helmet back on. I drew my sword.

"Who's there?" I commanded. Iydallus was prancing slightly. We both heard footsteps coming from the West. Immediately, he turned that way, anxious. I looked ahead into the brush, listening to the gentle footsteps crunching the snow. Who emerged from the brush was the very last I could have ever expected.

"Darion, there is no need for that," she pointed to the sword.

"Ysera…" I mumbled and cased my sword. I hopped down from Iydallus's back and walked over to the Aspect. The sister of the Aspect I loved.

"I know why you're here," she stated in her song like voice. I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes. You wish to court my elder sister, do you not?" she questioned. I verified her question with a slight nod of my head.

"Very well. I believe she is still back at the temple. If she is not I will still be out here, happy to take you to her," Ysera claimed. She smiled and walked off. I sighed and mounted Iydallus again. He took off at a trot toward the temple.

We neared the temple, wary of the dragon corpses that occasionally fell. I hopped off Iydallus once more, leaving him by the entrance. He huffed in annoyance, but stood there, as silent as a statue.

I walked inside into the small foyer where nothing but a staircase was. I began climbing the spiral stairs, thinking over and over what I wanted to say.

Before I could reach even half way up the tower, I heard footsteps come in from the entrance in a hurry. Curious, I looked over to see who it was. It was Ysera once more.

"Darion! Come quickly," she huffed. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, reaching her quickly.

"What is it? What's going on Ysera?" I asked.

"It's my sister. She's in trouble… Please come quickly," I could almost see the tears of worry in her eyes, and make out a slight crack in her voice. I followed her outside where Iydallus followed us. We walked out into the open snow.

"Leave your steed here. I will take you to Alexstrasza," she commanded of me. I nodded.

"Iydallus, stay," I ordered him. He backed up a little bit and stood still. I turned back to the Aspect. Her eyes began to change color, and almost immediately, she transformed into a large emerald dragon. I stood back, unsure of what to do.

"Well, come on then!" she breathed. I nodded and climbed onto her neck. She pounded her wings and we were in the air, flying north, toward Icecrown. I could only hope Alexstrasza had not been harmed.

I did not know, nor did I care, how long we had been flying over the mountains that separated each area. Soon, I could hear a low grumble talk coming from one of the enclosed valleys. Ysera flew down into a clearing where a tunnel separated them. She transformed back into her night elf form.

"Darion, please save my sister from Malygos. I dare not intrude on battle's like this one will turn out," Ysera pleaded. I nodded and ran through the tunnel, thinking just how much I could use Thassarian right about now.

"Ahh. It seems you have a visitor, my dear," Malygos muttered to Alexstrasza. I was practically praying he was not a dragon. I burst through the trees, and how my hopes had been crushed. The large blue dragon was holding Alexstrasza down by her torso. She was struggling and pushing on his massive paw.

"What do you want from her, Malygos?" I shouted up at him. He looked down at me.

"Well well, if it isn't Highlord Darion Mograine. Can't one Ancient one say hello to another without interruption?" he grumbled. I ran over to them, sword in hand. Thassarian, you could show up at anytime if you wished.

"Darion, please help me," Alexstrasza cried out. Across her stomach, I could see puncture wounds.

"Malygos! If you do not release her, she will die, and if she dies so do you," I threatened. He just laughed a low toned chuckle.

"Please. You could not defeat me if you tried. I'm Malygos! No one defeats me!" He boasted and released Alexstrasza. She jumped up and ran over to me, hiding behind my back. I didn't really know Aspects, even as powerful as her, could get scared. Suddenly out of no where, a death gate, signature to Thassarian, opened. Out he came. That idiot.

"What have I missed! Why, hello there Malygos," Thassarian greeted the dragon ferociously. This man is nuts…

Thassarian turned his head to look at Alexstrasza and I.

"Well, what have you done here, Malygos? Why don't you just crawl back to where you came from?" Thassarian threatened. If I were Malygos, I probably would have been scared enough. Thassarian was very, very powerful.

"How dare you order me, Thassarian!" Malygos was enraged. And with that, he smashed his tail on the ground, making a shockwave.

"How dare _you_!" Thassarian yelled. Out of his hand, a little burst of energy appeared and stung Malygos.

"Wha paaah!" Thassarian yelled. Malygos flew into the air.

"This is not the end, Thassarian!" Malygos promised and flew off. Thassarian seemed proud of what he did.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be departing now," Thassarian said, whistling to summon his bone gryphon. He mounted it and flew of.

"Since when has Thassarian lost his mind?" Alexstrasza asked, who was now in front of me.

"I don't really know. He's still the same Thassarian though, if you dig deep enough," I replied.

"Darion, I can't thank you enough for saving me today. I always sort of thought of Malygos as my brother, but that has changed, after today," she sighed. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry about it, my dear Alexstrasza. Malygos won't touch you again. He will regain his sanity. We all do," I assured her. She turned around and flicked off my helmet.

"I've never understood why you keep those blonde locks, all locked up," she smiled.

"No pun intended," she added. I smiled at her.

"Alexstrasza-" I began to talk but she silenced me with her finger.

"Save your breath Darion. I know what you're going to say. And I want you to know, I feel the same about you. I always have," she smiled. I was so happy. I pulled her closer into my embrace.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, Alexstrasza," I whispered and kissed her temple gently.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me about this," she muttered and kissed my cheek. I wanted more than that. I pulled her chin so our lips aligned. They hugged each other in such a perfect kiss that it was unbelievable. Right then, I knew she was mine. And mine, for good.


End file.
